Triste, Hermoso, Tragico
by anfernarusaku
Summary: Porque su amor fue el mas mágico y hermoso que alguna vez pudieron tener, porque ahora los recuerdos los atormentan, porque cada palabra solo sirve para incrementar el dolor... Porque su amor fue hermoso, pero con un final triste y trágico. MALEC songfic. Spoilers de Ciudad de las almas perdidas.


_**Hey! hola gente de fanfiction! bueno, este es mi primer fic que hago sobre esta pareja, amo como son y como se ven juntos, así que entre en depresión después de lo sucedido en el ultimo libro... ¡¿porque Cassie, porque?! snif... bueno, el punto es, esto salio de mi perversa mente después de oír la canción de "Sad beautiful tragic" de taylor swift, Espero les guste y no me maten por hacerlo sufrir mas :)**_

_**Cazadores de sombras no me pertenece, es producto de la maravillosa y perversa mente de Cassandra Clare.**_

Magnus Bane suspiro cansado, llevaba ya un largo tiempo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Aquella Tarde se había dicho a si mismo que era hora de avanzar, de mudarse a otra ciudad, de tratar de dejar todos esos recuerdos atrás… Porque dolían, y dolían bastante.

No supo como aquella nota había llegado a su bolsillo. Se le encogió el corazón al abrirla y leer aquellas palabras en su interior; palabras que habían sido repetidas miles de veces ya, y a pesar de eso, seguían clavándosele como estacas en el corazón.

"_Te amo, Lo siento"_

No había ningún nombre escrito en el papel, pero no era necesario que lo hubiera. Palabras, aquellas palabras que el entendía a la perfección, pero que no cambiaban nada en lo absoluto, no cuando ya es demasiado tarde…

_**Larga nota escrita a mano, en lo profundo de tu bolsillo**__**  
**__**Palabras, lo poco que significan cuando es demasiado tarde**_

Aquel joven de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules observaba los vagones del tren con desesperación. La noticia de la partida de Magnus le había llegado justo después de haberse colado en su apartamento para dejarle aquella nota. Aun se sentía como un idiota por eso, pero había sido la única de manera de volver a sentir su aroma, su esencia… sin tener que enfrentarse directamente con el.

Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, y con una sensación enorme de desamparo. Había corrido hasta allí sin pensarlo, pero ¿Qué haría cuando se encontrara con el? Ni si quiera tenia el valor de hablarle directamente, ¿conseguiría convencerlo? ¿Qué palabras usaría exactamente?

Volvió su mirada hacia el tren que recién partía y su corazón se detuvo. Esos ojos felinos lo observaban detrás de la ventana de una cabina, aquellos cautivantes ojos felinos en los que se perdía al instante…

El tren comenzó a avanzar, y el cazador de sombras corrió a su lado en un intento vano de alcanzarlo, de no perderlo, de no dejar ir a la persona que complementaba su mundo…

Los labios del brujo dibujaron palabras que Alec comprendió desde la distancia y desapareció en un instante en algún punto del horizonte. Alexander ya no podía seguir corriendo, sus pulmones le rogaban por aire y sobre todo, sabía que tenia que parar o las lágrimas le nublarían la vista enseguida.

Se sintió tonto, como aquellas chicas que esperaban el regreso de sus amados dentro de la estación. ¿Podía el esperar un milagro?

_**Me paré junto a las vías, tu cara en una cabina**__**  
**__**Chicas buenas, con esperanza lo serán, y solas esperarán**_

Aun quedaban fotografías, prueba del amor que existió entre ellos, del amor que aun existe, pero que es difícil recordarlo con una traición de por medio.

Para Magnus, es el amor más importante que ha tenido en años, incluso en décadas, un hermoso sentimiento que fue demasiado fugaz.

Para Alec, es el primer gran amor, y el que piensa que será el único, porque no ve a nadie más en el futuro, nadie que pueda llenar el lugar del brujo.

Porque aquel sentimiento fue demasiado hermoso para ambos, demasiado importante, y demasiado trágico el final…

_**Tuvimos un hermoso, mágico amor aquí**__**  
**__**Que triste, hermosa y trágica aventura amorosa**_

Y es que en sueños siguen encontrándose. Se sientan en aquel apartamento que fue un hogar para ambos; hablan por horas y se abrazan, se sienten, se besan, vuelven a ser uno solo. Vuelven a sentirse completos.

Pero entonces el día llega, y ambos despiertan sintiendo el otro lado de la cama vacio. Alec extraña su calor, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo al dormir. Magnus extraña la suavidad de su piel, la forma en la que su cuerpo encajaba con el suyo, extraña incluso los ronquidos del joven ojiazul.

Alec ha oído decir que el tiempo lo borra todo, Magnus lo ha vivido en carne propia; entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Porque esta vez el tiempo parece no estar transcurriendo? ¿Por qué el dolor tarda tanto en desaparecer?

Cabello negro y ojos azules, su combinación favorita. Fantasmas de su pasado comienzan a inundarlo, pero ninguno es tan fuerte como el recuerdo de su joven ligthwood; porque cabello negro y ojos azules ahora tienen otro significado…

_**En sueños, te encuentro en una cálida conversación**__**  
**__**Los dos despertamos en camas solitarias, diferentes ciudades**__**  
**__**Y el tiempo se está tomando un dulce tiempo para borrarte**__**  
**__**Y tu tienes tus demonios, cariño, y todos se parecen a mi**__**  
**_

Porque todo parecía ser demasiado perfecto para ser real, porque poco a poco la inseguridad fue ganando terreno, porque fueron alejándose sin razón aparente. Porque fue una muy bella historia de amor, que llego a su fin como todas las cosas…

Porque ambos saben que fue hermoso, pero con un final triste y trágico que se les salió de las manos.

_**Porque tuvimos un hermoso, mágico amor aquí**__**  
**__**Que triste, hermosa y trágica aventura amorosa**_

Porque ahora se encuentran lejos y el tiempo se ha vuelto un enemigo de ambos; incluso para el brujo, que pensaba que ya lo tenia mas que controlado.

El recuerdo de aquella noche los atormenta, decir adiós, romper, nunca le había resultado tan difícil a Magnus, menos con Alec luchando para no desaparecer, para no apartarse nunca de su mente.

Ya no pueden oír la voz del otro pronunciando su nombre, ha caído un silencio demasiado pesado, hiriente, doloroso.

En el momento en que Alexander oye el tren partir, su corazón abandona su pecho para irse también. No puede creer que este dejando que se vaya una vez más, que no haga nada por detenerlo como el día en que se separaron.

Se desespera, Recuerda aquel trágico momento, quiere besarlo, quiere que Magnus lo bese como solía, que intenten arreglar las cosas, suplicarle hasta que su voz se desgaste, pedirle perdón hasta que las palabras ya no tengan más sentido ¿Por qué no puede escucharlo? ¿Por qué no quiere detenerse y ponerse en su lugar unos minutos?

Pero sabe que fue demasiado egoísta, y que el tampoco quiso escuchar en su momento.

Magnus no puede luchar contra la angustia, siente su corazón quebrársele en mil pedazos cada vez que el le llama. Solo marca y cuelga, pero sabe que es el, puede oír su respiración errática del otro lado. Solo cuando esta ebrio, se atreve a dirigirle algunas palabras, y es allí cuando el brujo se siente devastado. Quiere gritarle que cuelgue, que se rinda, por el bien de ambos; para que puedan avanzar hacia algo mejor. Quiere que Alexander lo olvide, para que pueda seguir con su vida, para que encuentre a alguien mejor, para que deje de sufrir por el, para que sea feliz; que es lo único que el le desea. Quiere que Alec sea feliz, que disfrute del poco tiempo que los mortales tienen de vida, que no se ate a alguien como el.

No pueden volver, no aun, no mientras Magnus piense que solo lo esta atando, no mientras Alec siga sin confiar en si mismo…

_**Distancia, tiempo, ruptura, lucha, silencio**__**  
**__**El tren corre por sus vías**__**  
**__**Bésame, trata de arreglarlo, ¿podrías tratar de escuchar?**__**  
**__**Cuelga, rindete, por nuestras vidas, no podemos volver**_

Porque su amor fue mágico; porque Magnus lo supo desde el primer instante en que lo vio. Porque Alec nunca había sentido nada igual.

Porque después de Alexander, ya no habrá ninguno igual, porque a su lado, ningún amor podrá ser tan intenso, tan puro, tan real.

Porque Magnus es el todo del ojiazul, porque el le enseño lo que es el amar, porque el brujo lo hizo valiente y le ayudo a superar sus temores.

Porque ninguno de los dos puede olvidar esas vacaciones; las noches durmiendo en los brazos del otro.

Aquellos instantes Mágicos, su primer beso, el beso tan apasionado ante todo Alacante, su primera vez…

Porque su amor era hermoso y mágico, tan especial y profundo.

Porque su amor fue hermoso… pero triste y trágico también.

Porque ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás, porque saben que tienen que avanzar; pero duele, duele más de lo que alguna vez imaginaron. Porque quieren devuelta ese amor…

Ese amor que tuvieron, tan triste, hermoso y trágico.

_**Un hermoso, mágico amor aquí**__**  
**__**Que triste, hermosa y trágica, hermosa y trágica, hermosa.**_

_**Lo que tuvimos, un hermoso, mágico amor aquí**__**  
**__**Que triste, hermosa y trágica aventura amorosa. **_

_**Tuvimos, un hermoso, mágico amor aquí**__**  
**__**Que triste, hermosa y trágica aventura amorosa**_

_**Ya se, ya se**_

_**linchenme si quieren**_

_**yo casi me pongo a llorar cuando lo escribí,**_

_**es que simplemente la canción les queda...**_

_**Ojala y Cassie se compadezca de nosotros y los haga volver...**_

_**en fin, espero que les gustara, y perdonen si los hice deprimirse igual que yo :S**_

_**Espero y puedan dejarme algunos Reviews para saber su opinión!**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


End file.
